Harry Potter the musical
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: 5 years after Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione reunite. Will their relationship rekindle or sizzle out. What about Harry's girlfriend Ginny? What is she up to now that Harry does not know about?
1. Movin' out

Chapter: Movin' out

A/N: It's the musical I have been telling you about. And unlike some other musicals I have read, this one actually has a plot. I hope you guys like it. The song in this chapter is Movin' out by Billy Joel from the Broadway play of the same name.

- - -

Hermione is sitting alone at a table set in a kitchen. She wore a pink beaded tank top with a light jean mini skirt. Her curly brown hair was shoulder length and layered to make it more manageable. She raised her eyes to the refrigerator and began to sing.

**Mm oo oo uh huh**

**Hermione works in the wizard book sore**

**Saving her pennies for someday.**

Hermione got up and pulled a note off the kitchen door.

**Mama Granger left a note on the door**

**She said "Honey move out to the country."**

Hermione placed her hand on her forehead.

**Ah, but working too hard can give you a heart attack**

**Ack**** ack ack ack ack**

Hermione sighs and leaned against the fridge.

**You oughta know by now**

Her eyes go back toward the note.

**Who needs a house out in ****Hackensack**

**Is that all you get for your money?**

Hermione walked into the next room where two large brown suitcases awaited her.

**And it seems such a waste of time**

**If that's what it's all about**

**Mama it that's movin' up then I'm movin' out**

Hermione picked up the bags and then kicked the front door open.

**Mm, I'm moving out**

**Mm oo uh huh mm mm**

Hermione walked down the street and around the corner.

The lights go out.

Harry walks into the Three Broomsticks and sits at the bar. He spins in his stool before singing.

**Mister Harry Potter is walking the beat**

**At night be becomes an Auror**

**He works with Mister Ronald Weasley**

**Down on ****Sullivan street******

**Across from the medical center**

He drank the cup of butterbeer in one gulp. He placed some money on to counter before jumping off his stool and walking in the open space between two tables.

**And he's tradin' in his dad's Chevy for a Cadillac**

**Ack**** ack ack ack ack**

He walked out the door to a silver convertible where a red headed girl eagerly awaited his return.

**You oughta know by now**

Ginny: **You oughta know by now**

**If he can't drive without his license**

**But at least he can polish the fenders**

Ginny threw a rag into his face and he polished the hood. Ginny then moved into the driver's seat and pointed at him. Hermione walked past them and put her suitcases down.

**And it seems such a waste of time**

Harry threw the rag at Ginny.

**If that's what it's all about**

Hermione placed one hand on her hip and placed one foot on the suitcase.

**Good luck movin' up because I'm movin' out**

Ginny started the car as Harry got in. Hermione turned toward them.

**Mm I'm movin' out**

**Mm oo oo uh huh mm mm**

The music fades and Hermione notices the occupants of the convertible.

"Harry? Ginny?"

The messy haired boy looked at her and a grin appeared on his face. "Hey 'mione, long time no see!"

Ginny turned the car off and ran out and hugged Hermione. "I missed you Hermione."

"I missed you too."

Harry got out of the car and hugged Hermione. "Can you believe it has been almost 5 years since we last saw each other?"

Hermione smiled widely. "I know, it's amazing. What have you guys been up to?"

Harry put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Nothing much, I am an Auror now."

"Amazing. I always knew you would." Hermione looked into his face.

"I am working in the ministry with my dad. I work in Harry's department, I am a secretary."

"That's great Gin." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes once more. _Those eyes…_

"So what brings you back to Hogsmeade? Running away?" Ginny placed one arm around Harry and he did the same to her.

_Oh no they are together now. Wait a second I dated Harry during school. I am happy for them. I don't have any feelings for that boy. "_Well I am moving out of my parents' house. They don't know it yet but they will when they get home tonight."

"So you're running away!" Harry laughed.

"In a way yes." I laughed with him.

"So are you getting a place around here?" Ginny looked at the neighboring shops.

"Actually, no. I have not gotten a place yet. I was going to get a room here until I got everything worked out."

Ginny looked at Harry. "Why don't you come live with me?"

"I couldn't do that."

"No really. I live alone so it would be nice to have company."

"As long as you let me pay for my room."

"Deal."

"It will be great to get all of us together once more." Harry fixed his glasses. "Let's go over to Ron's. He would love to see you."

"All right." _Ron, man it has been a long time. Last time I saw everyone was at Ron and Luna's wedding. I wonder if they have any kids._

Harry opened the door for her and she got in.

"I have not asked you what you do yet." Ginny stated as she put her seat belt on.

"I work at a wizard book store to help pay for my Healer training."

"You're a healer!" Harry turned around and looked at her.

"Yup. Graduate next month. Can you believe I almost failed out my first year?"

"You, fail?" Harry gave her a questionable look.

"I know, hard to believe. I spent too much time working to study."

Hermione let her hair fly in the wind as they drove toward the Weasley house.

"So how are Luna and Ron?"

"They have a beautiful daughter, she just turned 3. Luna is pregnant with their second." Ginny fixed her sunglasses.

"Aww how cute. What's her name?"

"Raven." Harry chuckled.

"Raven?"

"Yeah I know. But she is really cute."

Ginny pulled a picture out of the glove compartment and handed it to her.

A little girl with soft red curls was laughing at something. She wore a white dress and her gray eyes were dazzling and mysterious. "Raven fits her."

"We are almost there, aren't we Gin?" Harry rested his arm on the window which was rolled down half way.

"Yup. There house is so cute. They really are doing well."

Hermione watched the houses wiz by. "Is Ron and Auror too?"

"Yup he works with me." Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"And Luna."

"Journalist." Ginny responded.

"Quibbler?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No actually the Daily Prophet."

"We finally got through to her and explained how all of those things were not true." Harry attempted to fix his hair again.

The car came to a stop.

"Here we are." Ginny exclaimed.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione filed out of the car and walked up to the door.

Ginny knocked.

Hermione smoothed out her mini skirt.

Harry was checking Hermione out in the corner of his eye.

A woman wearing a black tank top and a floor length skirt opened the door. Her golden hair went halfway down her back and glistened in the afternoon sun.

"Hello Ginny." Her mouth curled into a smile. The dazed look that was always there when they knew her at school was now gone. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Luna. Look who we found." She motioned toward Hermione.

"Is that Hermione?" The woman turned toward Hermione to reveal the wand tucked behind her ear.

_I guess some habits never die._

"Ron come look, Hermione came to visit."

Ron ran over to his wife. His shaggy red hair hung in front of his eyes. "'mione?" When his eyes fell upon her he smiled. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks you."

"Come in, come in."

Harry let Ginny and Hermione walk in front of him. A ball bounced across the hall.

"Welcome to our home. This is our daughter Raven."

The girl from the picture was crawling across the floor and smiled at Hermione before continuing her chase for the run away ball.

Hermione smiled back. "Hello Raven."


	2. Mamma Mia

Chapter: Mamma Mia

A/N: Yay you guys like it so far! Well here is the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews so far.

- - -

Hermione smiled back. "Hello Raven."

She bounced around a bit out of happiness.

"Wow she likes you."

Ginny's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the name. "Sorry I have to take this. It is my doctor." Ginny opened her flip phone as she walked outside, shutting the door behind her.

"How far along are you Luna."

"6 months."

"Wow. Hey, go to St. Mungo's and I can deliver your baby."

"You're a healer!" Ron placed one hand on his cheek and had a shocked expression on his face.

"They deliver babies at St. Mungo's?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course they do." Luna nudged him.

"I graduate my final training next month. That's when I get my badge. Next day I am working." Hermione smiled.

"Wow that's great." Ron shook his head smiling because he finally believed she was a healer.

"Wouldn't it be great if she delivered our baby?" Luna rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah."

"So Hermione," Harry looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Are you dating anyone?"

Hermione blushed. "What are you my bodyguard?"

"Yes, yes I am." Harry puffed out his chest.

Hermione laughed.

"No really."

"No, I am single. I have not really been dating anyone recently."

"You're just trying to get over dating me, no one can compare."

"Right that's it."

"I knew it." Harry laughed.

"You're full of it!"

Harry laughed some more.

Hermione could not help herself and joined in.

Ron and Luna looked at each other.

"Would you guys like some lunch?" Luna walked into the kitchen.

Harry held his side as he stopped laughing. "Yeah sure. What about you Hermione?"

"I would love too."

Ron picked up Raven and carried her into the kitchen. "Will you be good for daddy's friends?" Raven nodded her head. "Good."

"Be good for daddy."

"Right."

"Is that daddy's friend?" She pointed to Hermione.

"Yes. That's Hermione."

"She's purty daddy."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you Raven."

"We can't argue with that." Ron smiled at her.

"Uncle Harry!" Raven pointed at Harry.

"Hey Love." Harry directed his eyes at the toddler.

Raven giggled.

"Daddy, what do I call your friend?"

"Uhh, how about Aunt 'mione."

"Aunt 'mione?"

"Yes that's it."

"Aunt 'mione, Aunt 'mione!"

Hermione smiled.

"How does cold cuts sound, we have salad also." Luna held cold cuts wrapped in wax paper and a bowl of salad.

"That's great thanks Luna." Hermione walked over toward her to help her. She placed the cold cuts on a plate and carefully opened the wax paper.

"No need to be formal Hermione." Luna ripped opened the wax paper and set it on the counter.

"No plate?"

"All it needs is the wax paper. No need dirtying a clean plate on that. If you want you can use that plate for yourself."

"Okay."

Hermione picked up two slices of white bread when Ginny walked in the house once more.

"Gin is that you?"

Ginny poked her head in the room. "Yeah, I was going to quickly use your bathroom."

"Go right ahead."

Hermione automatically noticed the red eyes and the puffy cheeks. _She was crying. Why was she crying?_

She nodded and glanced at Hermione. As soon as they made eyes contact she looked away and made her way to the bathroom. Hermione decided to not bring attention to Ginny, if she had something to say she would.

"Harry do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Hermione held up two piece of bread.

"No that's alright, I can make it myself."

"You sure? I remember how bad you were at cooking back at school."

"Cold cuts are easy. I won't mess this up."

Luna walked over to her husband and daughter." Man, those two love to flirt."

She handed her daughter a sandwich with the crust cut off.

"Yup. I still can't believe they broke up in the first place."

"In a way I wish they would get back together." Luna took a bite of her daughter's sandwich.

"Mommy!"

"Hey I made it."

"But there is always Ginny."

"I don't think they will last long."

"Really."

"Yup." She took another bite. "Gin has a bit of a wandering eyes and Harry can't stop looking at Hermione."

"Mommy!" The girl pouted as she watched her mother eat her sandwich.

"I will make you another sweetly. Mommy is sorry."

Raven folded her arms.

"But Ginny loves Harry. And he loves her."

"Let's just watch what happens." Luna looked at her angry child. "I have to go make another sandwich."

Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled. Music began to play and she stepped into the front room. Her eyes were focused on the now frozen Harry.

"I feel a song coming on."

She smiled and then began to sing.

**I was cheated by you **

**And I think you know when**

Hermione folded her arms and looked at the ceiling.

**So I made up my mind,**

**We must come to an end.**

Hermione ran over to Harry and spun around in a circle.

**Look at me now**

**Will I ever learn?**

**I don't know how**

**But I suddenly lose control**

Hermione stepped closer to him.

**There's a fire within my soul.**

She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.****

**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring.**

She looks away the looks back at him.

**One more look and I forget everything**

**Woah****, woah**

She leans in to kiss him but then pulls back.

**Mamma Mia,**

**Here I go again**

**My, my**

**How can I resist ya?**

She messed his hair up and smiled.

**Mamma Mia **

**does**** it show again**

**My, my**

**Just how much I missed ya?**

She sits down in the seat next to Ron.

**Yes I've been broken hearted**

**Blue since the day we parted.**

She kneels next to Harry.

**Why, why**

**Did I ever let you go?**

**Mamma mia**

**Now I really know**

**My, my**

**I should not have let you go**

Hermione gets up and sits in the chair next to Ron again.

**I was angry and sad**

**when**** I knew we were through**

She pulls a handkerchief out of the front of her shirt and dabs her eyes.

**I can't count all the times**

**I have cried over you**

She puts the handkerchief back in her shirt and smiles widely.

**Look at me now**

**Will I ever learn?**

Looks at Harry.

**I don't know how.**

Shakes her head.

**But I suddenly lose control**

**Theirs a fire within my soul**

Gets off her chair and walks out the front door.

**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**

**One more look and I forget everything**

**Woah****, woah**

Spins on the pillar and leans backwards and sticks her leg out.

**Mamma Mia**

**Here I go again**

**My, my**

**How can I resist ya?**

She jumps off and straightens her clothes and dances across the lawn.

**Mamma Mia**

**Does it show again?**

**My, my**

**Just how much I missed ya**

Stands on a stone wall and placed one hand on her chest to indicate herself.

**Yes I've been broken hearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

Jumps off and does a kick in the air

**Why, Why **

**did**** I ever let you go.**

**Mamma mia**

**Now I really know **

**My, my**

**I should not have let you go**

Harry, Ron and Luna appear before her.

**Hermione: What the hell are you all doing here? **

**(she was caught by surprise and tries to play off the fact she was dancing)**

**Well, I'd love to stop and chat **

**But I really have to go clean up my handbag…**

**Or something.******

**_Luna: (folds arms) Age does not wither her._**

**Ron: I was expecting a rather stout matron.**

**_Harry: (shakes his head) No, she's still Hermione._**

They all begin to sing together.

**Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**

**One more look and I forget everything**

**Woah****, woah**

Hermione inched toward the car and Harry smiled at her.

**Mamma Mia**

**Here I go again**

**My, my**

**How can I resist ya?**

**Mamma Mia**

**Does it show again?**

**My, my**

**Just how much I missed ya**

Ginny sits in the passenger side and joins Hermione for the rest of the song

**Yes I've been broken hearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why ,Why**

**did**** I ever let you go.**

**Mamma mia**

**Now I really know **

**My, my**

**I should not have let you go!**

Everything goes black.


	3. These are a few of my favorite things

Chapter: These are a few of my favorite things

A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter that the song from last chapter was originally sung by Abba and is now in the Broadway play Mamma Mia. The song for this chapter is from the Sound of Music.

- - -

The clock blinked 1:45 and Ginny and Hermione and still up talking.

"So how long have you and Harry been going out?"

The smile slowly faded from Ginny's face. She quickly smiled to recover herself. "Oh, two years and 4 months."

"That's great."

Ginny did not say anything. All she did was smile.

Hermione wondered if it was forced or not. "Do you think you guys will get married?"

Ginny moved her Griffyndor ring that was on her right hand around her finger. "No, I don't think it will last much longer."

Hermione turned to her best friend shocked. "Why do you think that?"

Ginny looked up at her. "Just a feeling."

Hermione wet her lips.

Ginny pulled a blanket over her legs.

"Do you love him?"

Ginny cringed knowing that question was coming. "I did, in the beginning. But then things changed and I wasn't truly in love with him, I just thought that I did."

Hermione's mouth hung open. "So, you don't love him?"

Tears dangled on her eyelashes as she quickly shook her head no.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. "How long ago did this discovery take place?"

"Right after our one year anniversary." Tears freely fell down her freckled cheeks.

Hermione did not know what to do.

Ginny cringed onto her shoulder. "I don't want to hurt him after he had been so nice to me. I just couldn't bring myself to break up with him."

"Well you have to."

"Do I?" Ginny wiped a tear off the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. Then it will be over and you don't have to keep hurting each other."

"Hurting…I was hurting him?" She looked alarmed.

"If you keep him in a false relationship, feeding him the wrong information, it will hurt him."

This made Ginny cry more.

"Oh, don't cry Ginny. Everything will be better soon. You don't have to cry over him anymore."

Ginny continued to wipe tears from her dampened cheeks.

"I know, there is a song my mother used to sing to me whenever I was blue. I will sing it to you and maybe you will feel better."

Ginny nodded. She has stopped crying. Hermione moved a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and began to sing softly.

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**

**Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**

**Brown paper packages tied up in string**

**These are a few of my favorite things.**

Ginny picks her head up off her shoulder and Hermione gets up to dance. She spins a few times making her nightgown twirl in the air with her. She continues singing in a louder tone.

**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels**

**Doorbells and sleighbells and schnitzel with noodles**

**Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings**

**These are a few of my favorite things.**

Ginny watches her in awe as Hermione collects all of the picture of Harry and Ginny together in to a bag, as if to the music that went with the song she sand.

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**

**Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**

**Silver white winters that melt into springs**

**These are a few of my favorite things.**

She ties the bad and drops the bag to the floor. She walks toward Ginny who was now standing on her knees on the bed. Hermione reached out and wiped a tear from her friend's eye, in a louder voice she sung the next verse.

**When the dog bites**

**When the bee stings**

**When I'm feeling sad**

**I simply remember my favorite things**

**And then I don't feel so bad**

Ginny smiles and gets off the bed and stands next to Hermione with her hands on her hips puffing her chest out proudly.

**_Ginny: Rain drops and roses and whiskers on kittens_**

Hermione smiled.

**Hermione: Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens**

Ginny picked up the bag of stuff Hermione had collected.

**_Ginny:_ _Brown paper packages tied up in string_**

They linked arms and smiled to each other.

**Both: These are a few of my favorite things**

They walked out of Ginny's bedroom and into the front room. A vase of long stemmed roses sat in water. Hermione pulled two out and handed one to Ginny.

**Hermione: Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels**

Ginny began to pull the petals off the rose, one at a time.

**_Ginny: Doorbells and sleighbells and schnitzel with noodles_**

Hermione began to do the same with her rose.

**Hermione: Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings**

Ginny grabbed another rose after finishing hers first.

**_Ginny: These are a few of my favorite things_**

Hermione placed one rose behind her ear as she completed de-petaling her first. Ginny took it from her and put it in her mouth. Hermione grabbed the nearest pillow and chased the laughing Ginny.

**Hermione: Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**

Hermione hits her with the pillow which instantly exploded with thousands of goose feathers falling to the floor. Ginny continued to laugh when she says the blushing Hermione.

**_Ginny: Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_**

Hermione began to throw handfuls of feathers at Ginny who quickly returned the favor.

**Hermione: Silver white winters that melt into springs**

They looked at each other and belted the next line.

**Both: These are a few of my favorite things**

Ginny sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

**_Ginny: When the dog bites_**

**_When the bee stings_**

**_When I'm feeling sad_**

Hermione placed a pile of feathers on her head.

**Hermione: I simple remember my favorite things**

**And then I don't feel so bad.**

The girls laugh hysterically. Hermione fell to the floor and laid on her back. They watched the feather settle as they laughed until they cried.

"Oh Hermione, I don't know when I have had so much fun." Ginny wiped a happy tear away.

"Sorry about the pillow mate."

"It's all right. I didn't care for it much."

Ginny got up and held her hand out for Hermione.

"Thanks Gin."

"No prob."

Hermione could see something clouded behind her eyes. "Gin, is something wrong?"

Ginny quickly shook her head.

"Really?"

She nodded.

Hermione moved some feathers around with her foot. "What do you want to do now?" She pulled out her wand from her pajama bottoms and cleared up the pillow mess.

"Let's go in the front room and watch a movie or something." She flashed a suspicious smile.

"You are hiding something from me aren't you?"

Hermione nudged Ginny.

"Nope."

"C'mon Gin, I know you too well."

"I am serious."

I raised my eyebrows which in a kidding way implied that I was not serious and wanted her to spill.

"Quit it!"

Hermione walked into Ginny's living room.

"Did I mention that your flat is lovely?"

"About a million times."

Her cheeks turned a soft pink color. "Oh."

"I got the movie Love Actually on DVD, wanna watch it?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to see it."

"I'll go get it." And with that she disappeared into her room.

Hermione walked around the room running her hand along the top of the couch.

A small table sat by the entrance where Ginny kept her mail and things. Being the curious person she was she started looking through the stack of letters.

"Bill, Bill, junk, Bill, Ron, junk, junk, and…wait a second." Hermione found an envelope in a pale green coloring.

There was nothing written on the front of it.

"This never went through the mail… wouldn't hurt for a small peak inside."

The cleanly opened top split apart to reveal pictures wrapped in a letter. Hermione looked over her shoulder.

_Good Gin isn't back._

She pulled the letter out and read it carefully

Dear Gin,

Thanks for the great time last night. Here are the pictures you wanted.

Love you.

"Hmm, this is odd. I don't know where I put it." Ginny said loudly from the next room.

"Erm…did you check the bags in your closet?"

"No.." Her voice trailed off.

Hermione folded the parchment and picked up the stack of pictures. The first was Ginny wearing a black and pink polka dot skirt and a black halter top with pink lace.

_Gin doesn't dress like that._

Hermione remembered the khaki kapris and white tank top from earlier.

The next picture showed Ginny sitting at the fountain in the Ministry of Magic. She was laughing. Again she wore all black. This time black pants and a red t-shirt with a skull and crossbones in black.

_This is odd. Really odd…_

The next one Ginny was in lingerie.

_Skip that…_

Then finally one dropped Hermione's mouth to the floor. Ginny wearing a black halter dress was in the arms of a young man. That young man was not Harry, but Draco Malfoy. They smiled and then began snogging each other.

_This will break Harry's heart._

"Found it!"

Ginny walked out clutching the movie.

Hermione held the picture in shock.

Ginny's face fell.

"How long has this been going on?"


	4. I won't say

Chapter: I won't say

A/N: The song I use for this chapter is from Disney's Hercules. I love this song and just had to put it in. I hope you guys like it.

Random thought: Have you ever noticed that Cho Chang's name sounds like the sound a cash register makes?

- - -

"How long has this been going on?"

Ginny did not respond.

"How long Ginny?"

"A year and two months."

Hermione felt oddly light headed.

Tears swelled in her eyes as she watched Hermione drop the picture to the floor.

"I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Ginny, this will hurt Harry."

"I know. I never meant to." Tears fell down her cheeks in frequent streams.

"You know you will have to tell him."

She hung her head and cried.

Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can Gin."

"No…I can't." Tears fell onto Hermione's shoulder.

"You can't hurt him any longer."

"I can't do that to him."

"How about this, I will help you find the things to say to him so when he comes over tomorrow you will break the news."

She nodded.

"Movie?"

Ginny nodded once more.

- - -

The scent of pancakes filled Hermione's nostrils. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared a te ceiling. She sat up and noticed Ginny wasn't in the bed. Hermione pulled back the covers and put her feet on the floor. She stretched her arms into the air and gave a big yawn.

Her feet shuffled on the floor as she followed the scent to the kitchen where Ginny made a plate of pancakes.

"Hey Gin."

"Morning Hermione."

"Morning."

"Pancakes?" Ginny held out the plate.

Hermione nodded and sat down at the table. Ginny smiled and forked three pancakes on to a plate.

"So your telling him tonight aren't you?"

Ginny's smile faded.

"Yes you are."

"Okay."

"Need help?"

" I think I will have to do this myself."

Hermione nodded and cut a large piece and placed it into her mouth. "Great pancakes."

"Thanks."

Hermione smiled. Ginny gave a quick smile before returning back to the stove.

- - -

Harry moved his finger along the flat edge of his glass of butterbeer. He waited for Ginny at their favorite table in their favorite restaurant. His hair was messy so he ran his fingers through it.

"H-Hello Harry."

Harry looked up to see his girlfriend adorned with a look of guilt and sadness. She nervously intertwined her fingers around each other.

"Hey babe." He got up and kissed her on the cheek.

She quietly sat down and would not look directly at Harry.

"What's troubling you?" Harry asked as he sat down.

Ginny sadly raised her eyes to his. She reached across the table and took his hand into hers.

"Is something wrong Ginny?"

"I can't lie to you anymore."

Harry frowned. "What?"

Her eyes gathered tears at the corners.

"Harry, you know I love you."

"…Yes."

"You have always been so kind to me in our relationship, but in the back of my mind I did not believe I deserved it. I thought you were too good for me."

"Too good for you? What are you talking about?"

"Harry, in the back of my mind I knew I would screw this up. And I did." Ginny began to cry.

Harry gave her a caring look.

"Let me start from the beginning. Remember last year when you went on an auror mission for a whole weekend with Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Well I went out that day to the Leaky Cauldron, seeing if I could find someone to hang out with. That is when he walked in."

"He?" Harry did not like the way he stressed the word.

"Draco walked over and sat next to me. Well, I was lonely and you know how much I flirt. Well we got into a deep conversation and decided to go out to dinner with him, you know to catch up on old times."

Harry had a bad feeling about the direction this story was going.

"So we met up for dinner where Draco ordered me a lot of drinks. I did not know why at the time. I ordered a virgin cocktail but with every drink I became more, alive. By the time we left. I had drunk 8 of them. Not to find out till later that they weren't virgin cocktails."

"You were drunk."

"You can say that. So Draco held me up as I stumbled out of the place. Next thing I knew we were in his flat."

Harry definitely had a bad feeling about his.

Ginny tried to keep her composure. "He smiled at me and then handed me a glass of champagne. I wasn't in the right mind so I took it. But after I did so, I blacked out. The next day I woke up next to him, in his bed with a wicked hangover. He gave me some potion to fix the hangover and we got to talking. He told me that he liked me and he began to kiss me. Suddenly I felt that it felt right. I wanted to kiss him. A wave of emotions came over me and I could not control myself. I left his house the next day to return to your home to welcome you back."

Harr's mouth fell into an "o" shape.

"After you had returned I would miss him and crave for his attention. I knew it was wrong of me but knowing that drove me to do it. I did not feel like we were really in love in the first place. I thought of us as two people who fancied each other who wanted to live together. So when you would go on missions, I went and spent time with Draco at work."

Harry pulled his hands away from her. "No."

Ginny cried for him. "Yes. I have a relationship with Draco now. I love Draco and he loves me. I stayed with you this long because I did not want to hurt you. You used to mean the world to me but then I felt like I had to fight for your attention. I needed someone I could spend time with since you were always busy."

"Don't turn this on me Ginny. I was working. I have an important job. I work to help people and to support myself. You don't do anything but sit around at your desk all day. I expected you to be faithful, I remained faithful to you."

"I couldn't tell you because I did not want to hurt you."

"Well you did a good job of that didn't you?" Harry bellowed.

Ginny cried harder.

"Why Ginny, why me?"

Ginny continued to cry. "You were too good for me. You deserve better."

"Damn right I deserve better!"

Her eyes fell to the floor.

"I can't believe this. How could you?"

"I don't know."

"That isn't a good enough answer."

Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"I can't sit here any longer. Goodbye Ginny. Maybe someday I will forgive you. But not now. Right now it hurts too much."

Ginny looked away. She couldn't bring herself to watch him walk away.

Hermione got out of her booth and walked toward her friend. "It's better this way."

"I guess you're right."

Hermione stroked her head as she cried.

"I think I will go to Draco's tonight because I have a feeling Harry will be looking for you."

"I guess you're right."

Ginny wiped her tears and apparated to the Malfoy household.

Hermione apparated to Ron's home thinking Harry would go there first.

- - -

Luna and Raven were watching a children's movie when Hermione arrived.

"Hello Luna."

"Hermione is that you?" Luna began to turn around.

"Yes. I came here in case Harry did. Did he?"

"Not to my knowledge, why?"

Hermione watched Raven drinking out of her sippy cup. "Ginny just told Harry that she cheated on him."

Luna's jaw dropped. "You're not serious."

Hermione nodded. "So I was thinking that he would apparate here to talk to Ron."

"Well Ron just ran out to get some dinner. Would you liked to stay for dinner?"

"Sure as long as I am not in the way."

Luna shook her head. "No of course not. Let me call Ronald." Hermione smiled.

Luan pulled out her cell phone and dialed her husband's number. "Ron…hey honey. I invited Hermione to eat with us. She has some interesting news to share…you can't find out until you get back. Love you…bye." Luna looked up at Hermione. "Sit down, get comfortable."

Hermione sat down and Raven smiled.

"Aunt 'mione! Aunt 'mione!"

"Hello Raven."

"Mommy and I are watching a princess movie."

"Are you a princess Raven?"

She nodded. "Are you a princess?"

Hermione looked at Luna. "Yes."

"We can play princess together." Raven jumped on the couch.

"Of course we can.

Raven scooted herself off the couch and ran toward her bedroom.

"She has dress up clothes."

Hermione began to laugh.

"How has it been living with Ginny?"

"It's been one day."

"Still."

"Great, we has a great girl time last night."

"That's good."

Luna paused the movie Raven was watching and turned to Hermione.

"I am surprised you have a television." Hermione giggled.

"I had one as a kid. I wanted Raven to live like a muggle except she would have wizard blood."

"I see."

"Hermione I have a question. Some thing has been bothering me."

Hermione was shocked. _What would be bothering her? _"What is it?"

"Do you fancy Harry. In a romantic sense, not just as a friend."

"Harry is my best friend, I don't have any other feelings."

"But you did date him back at Hogwarts."

"I know but we have grown up and matured since then."

"Why did you guys break up in the first place?"

Hermione twisted some hair on her shoulder.

"Well, first we used to fight over little things. He would get mad when I would partner with someone other than him during class. Then I would get mad when he would spend all of his free time at quidditch practice. We loved each other but I think we were too young for love."

"I remember hearing that other Griffyndor girls were jealous of you and Harry so they would tell Harry wrong information just so he wouldn't trust you."

Hermione looked shocked. Well anyway I am doing great on my own. I finish my healer training soon. I don't need a frustrating relationship right now."

Luna raised her eyebrow.

**Hermione: If there's a prize for rotten judgment,**

**I guess I've already won that.**

**No man is worth the aggravation.**

**That's ancient history,**

**Been there, done that!**

**_Luna: Who'd ya think you're kiddin'_**

**_He's the earth and heaven to you_**

**_Try to keep it hidden_**

**_Honey, we can see right through you_**

**_Girl, ya can't conceal it_**

**_We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of_**

Hermione got off the couch and shakes her head.

**Hermione: No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

Luna got to her feet and imitated her.

**_Luna: you swoon, you sigh_**

**_Why deny it, uh-oh_**

Hermione spun around and folded her arms.

**Hermione: It's too cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

Hermione approached a picture of Harry and Ron from Ron's wedding.

**Hermione: I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out, oh**

Luna took the picture into her own hands breaking Hermione from her trance.

**_Luna: You keep denying_**

**_Who you are and how you're feeling_**

**_Baby, we're not buying_**

**_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_**

**_Face it like a grown up_**

**_When ya gonna own up_**

**_That ya got, got, got it bad_**

Hermione faced her and put her hands on her hips.

**Hermione: No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

Luna rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

**_Luna: Give up, give in_**

**_Check the grin you're in love_**

Hermione felt her mouth which was smiling and quickly frowned. She walked toward a picture of their graduation day. Harry and Ron stood on either side of her and they all had their arms on each other's shoulders.

**Hermione: This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love**

Luna put a picture of Harry holding Raven when she was born next to the picture Hermione was looking at. Hermione smiled.

**_Luna: You're doin' flips_**

**_Read my lips_**

**_You're in love_**

Hermione wiped the smile from her face and walked away from Luna once more walking down the hall toward Raven's room.

**Hermione: You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

She turned around to see Luna following her. She opened the door to Raven's room and quickly stepped into it and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it.

**Hermione: Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

Luna folded her arms and waited outside the door.

**_Luna: Girl, don't be proud_**

**_It's_****_ okay you're in love_**

Hermione looked at a picture Raven had from what looked like her last birthday and Harry has giving Ron bunny ears.

**Hermione: Oh, at least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in…**

Hermione slid along the door until she reached the floor.

**Hermione: …Love**

Luna smiled and went back to the living room and returned the picture she held to it's proper place.


	5. I feel pretty

Chapter: I feel pretty

A/N: This chapter I have decided to respond to all reviews.

Lady Emily- I love that song too. It is one of my favorite Disney songs of all time. I am glad you liked it too. Thanks for the review!

Elenrod- I am just glad to have reviews. I don't care if it is 5 or 500 I just like to hear that you guys like it. I like Mamma Mia too. And I am not going to say anything about what is going to happen, you will have to read to find out. Thanks for reviewing!

Tamar-shaki- I love it too. LoL. You're so kind. And like I said before I am not going to reveal anything about the future. Thanks for the review!

BookLover990: It was a great chapter wasn't it…..j/k. Thanks for the review!

Wpd147- It is? I don't think so……I will have to look back and check. Thanks for the review.

Rosey88- I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

- - -

Ron came home and kissed his wife. "So what's the important news?"

"You will have to ask Hermione. But guess what I found out?"

"What?"

Luna leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Hermione still loves Harry."

"That's great, I guess. But what about Harry and Ginny's relationship?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "You will have to ask Hermione."

"Well, can you get Hermione and Raven, dinner is here."

Luna walked down the hall. "Yes dear."

Luna knocked on the door which red "Princess within"

"Raven, Hermione, dinner."

Hermione opened the door. She was wearing a tiara and many colored clips in her hair. Glitter was on each cheek and a bright pink lipstick was painted on her lips. Many plastic necklaces hung around her neck and pink plastic rings were on her pinkies. She had traded her trainers for a pair of plastic heels that only two toes could fit into, three if you want to squeeze.

Luna chuckled. "Oh you look gorgeous Princess Hermione."

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your left."

"Thanks."

Hermione kicked the shoes off and hurried toward the bathroom.

Luna looked for her daughter and found her wearing a ballet tutu and a tiara. She was putting lipstick on her cheek and glitter on her other cheek.

"Look at my beautiful princess."

Raven beamed.

"Let's go show Daddy."

Raven put down her makeup. "Okay."

Luna grabbed her daughters hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Ron set out the food and 3 plates for the adults and a child's plate for Raven. Luna rubbed her stomach. "Look at your princess Daddy."

Ron turned around to see a giggling Raven. "Wow, you are so beautiful. Did the little princess wash up for dinner?"

She eagerly shook her head no.

"Well run along now, princesses don't eat with dirty hands and faces."

She nodded before running toward the nearest bathroom. Hermione entered the room and Ron began to laugh. Hermione was not wearing the shoes or tiara and the makeup had been washed off. But the multicolored hair clips remained in her curly locks and the plastic jewelry remained in place.

"Shove it Ron. I was playing with Raven."

"I am laughing because it wasn't me this time."

Luna and Hermione looked at him and began to laugh.

"Let's sit down and eat." Ron sat down in his seat and began to serve to everyone."

"Daddy I am back, is this clean enough for a princess?" Raven held up her hands.

"Yup."

Raven sat in her seat and grabbed a piece of chicken that was already cut up for her.

"Princesses use forks." Luna smiled.

Raven grabbed her fork and continued eating.

"So, with out further adieu….what is this important thing you wanted to tell me?"

Hermione looked at Ron. "Harry and Ginny broke up today because Ginny confessed she had cheated on him. She picked the other guy over Harry."

Ron dropped his fork. "Ginny cheated on Harry…with who?"

Hermione moved some food around on her plate. "Draco Malfoy."

Luna dropped her fork this time. "I didn't know it was with Draco."

Ron looked angry. "How….can…Harry….Draco….no."

"Honey, there is nothing to do now but eat dinner."

"I was going to visit Harry later tonight. I think he will need some company to cheer him up."

Ron nodded. "Good idea. You should go after dinner."

"Where did Ginny go?" Luna poured Raven some milk.

"To the Malfoys."

Ron swallowed his food and then looked at Hermione. "I can not believe her."

Hermione put a forkful of salad into her mouth.

Ron shook his head. "I never thought…this is crazy!"

"Calm down Ronald." Luna continued eating.

"You're right, you're right. So Hermione, what day do you graduate? Maybe we can go."

"June 3."

"Mark it down Luna, we are going to be there." Hermione smiled.

"We should tell Harry to go." Luna smiled.

Hermione blushed.

"You should tell Harry when you go visit him tonight. Tell him you love him."

"I love Uncle Harry." Raven shouted.

Luna smiled. "It will make him feel better."

"Don't you think this is all happening a little too fast? He just found out about Ginny an hour ago."

"True. But you should anyway." Ron threw his wand into the air as if it were a baton. He was already done eating.

Hermione blushed. "I can't tell Harry now. I just came to town and just realized these feelings."

"It's alright. I have a feeling Harry likes you too."

"Hermione smiled. "You do?"

Ron nodded.

"I wanna see Uncle Harry."

"I know hun."

Raven got angry. "But I want to see Uncle Harry now!"

Luna looked at Raven. Raven folded her arms.

"Not now hun, you need a bath."

"I hate baths!"

"When I go see him I will tell him you said hi."

"Give him a kiss for me."

Hermione blushed. "You know you are very grown up for your age."

She smiled.

Hermione finished eating and looked at Ron.

"You should go. Harry needs you."

"Good luck."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

They smiled and waved goodbye.

Hermione then apparated to Harry's flat."

The living room was dark. Light from the kitchen poured onto the floor. Hermione walked toward the kitchen. Harry sat at the table. His forehead resting against the palm of his left hand. His right arm hung at his side. In his hand was a can of beer.

"Harry."

Harry looked up. "Hermione…"

"If you don't want me here I will leave…"

"Hermione….did you play princess with Raven?"

Hermione reached up and touched her hair which was still filled with the clips. She blushed. "Yes. Before I forget, Raven wanted me to give you something."

Hermione slowly walked over to Harry and cautiously leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry laughed. "Sweet girl."

"I know isn't she?"

Hermione sat down next to him,

"I came to be with you. I thought you might want some company."

"No it's all right. I am fine. It's just a breakup."

"Just a breakup?"

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"Can I stay anyway then? I have not seen you in 5 years."

"Sure. I can't believe it has been that long."

"I have been so busy recently with training that I have not been able to do anything else."

"I've missed you Hermione."

Hermione quickly looked up at him. His emerald eyes seemed to dance when she looked into them. "I have missed you too."

"So how's your love life been? Are you single?"

"I went on a few dates but nothing serious."

Harry hit his forehead. "I am such a bad host. Would you like something to drink? Beer, tea, water?"

"Beer's fine."

Harry made a beer levitate to the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You look great Hermione."

"You look pretty good yourself."

- - -

After a few drinks both were talking freely. Harry moved some hair out of Hermione's face.

"Did anyone tell you, you were beautiful?"

"Yes. A raven haired boy with green eyes used to tell me everyday back in our 7th year of Hogwarts."

"Someone needs to tell you more often."

Hermione giggled. "I don't look beautiful now, with Raven's hair clips in my hair."

Hermione began to take them out and put them onto the table.

"I think you do."

Hermione blushed.

"Hey 'mione. Want to have a sleepover, like old times?"

"I would love to, but I do no have any clothes to sleep in."

"You can borrow mine."

"Thanks."

"What are best mates for?" He grinned.

Hermione's heart sank a bit. "Right….we are best mates."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Let me get you some clothes."

Hermione nodded.

As soon as he left she pulled the rest of the clips out and smoothed her hair with her hands. The plastic necklaces came off one by one onto the table. _I almost do feel like a princess today. _Harry came back in with a gray t-shirts that said "Quidditch World Cup Champion."

Hermione smiled.

He also gave her a pair of shorts to wear.

"I hope they aren't too big."

"They will do. Thanks."

Harry smiled. "You can change in my bed room."

Hermione nodded and followed his finger which showed her which door to go to.

The door closed behind her when she walked into the room. A mirror sat in a corner of the dimly lit room.

Hermione quickly changed and then looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her hands on her hips. "I do look beautiful today." She carefully examined the person before her. "I feel pretty." She began to giggle.

**I feel pretty,**

**Oh so pretty**

**I feel pretty and witty and bright**

Hermione spun around in a circle.

**And I pity, any girl who isn't me today**

Hermione went over to Harry's closet and pulled out an old hat and put it on.

**I feel charming**

**Oh so charming**

**It's alarming how charming I feel!**

She placed one hand on her chest and her other went into the air. Her eyes looked at her small hand as she smiled.

**And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real**

She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled the rim over her eyes.

**See the pretty girl in the mirror there**

**Who can that attractive girl be?**

She threw the hat off her head and onto Harry's bed.

**Such a pretty face**

**Such a pretty dress**

**Such a pretty smile**

**Such a pretty me**

Hermione danced by herself then fell on Harry's bed. She laid on her back giggling.

**I feel stunning**

**And entrancing**

**Feel like running and dancing for joy**

**For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!**

She got off the edge and skipped over to the window and stuck her head out. Harry conveniently had a fire escape so she climbed out on to it and looked at the people walking on a nearby street.

**I feel pretty**

**Oh so pretty**

**That the city should give me its key**

**A committee **

**Should be organized to honor me**

A group of teenage girls stop under Hermione. They intently listened to her song.

**_Girls: La, la, la, la…._**

Hermione noticed them and smiled.

**I feel dizzy**

**I feel sunny**

**I feel fizzy and funny and fine**

**And so pretty**

**Miss ****America**** can just resign!**

**_Girls: La, la, la, la, la_**

Hermione leaned over the railing and pointed out toward the neighboring building.

**See the pretty girl in that mirror there?**

The girls look where she was pointing.

**_Girls: What mirror where?_**

Hermione spun in a circle and sat on the window still.

**Who can that attractive girl be?**

Girls looked at each other still confused.

**_Girls: Which? What? Where? Whom?_**

Hermione leaned her head in her hands.

**Such a pretty face**

**Such a pretty dress**

**Such a pretty smile**

**Such a pretty me**

The girls smiled at her.

**_Girls: Such a pretty me!_**

Hermione got up and quickly climbed down the stairs to the girls.

**All: I feel stunning and entrancing**

**Feel like running and dancing for joy**

**For I'm loved**

**By a pretty wonderful boy!**

The girls began to giggle. Hermione noticed what she was wearing and began walking toward the latter. Harry walked out on the fire escape.

"Hermione, what's going on? I heard singing."

Hermione giggled. "We were just having a bit of fun."

The girls looked up at Harry and each gave a girly sigh.

"Lucky…"

"No wonder she was singing."

"I wish he was my boyfriend."

"I hope I break out into song when I find my soul mate."

Hermione walked over to him blushing he smiled and cupped her chin with his hands.

"I love you Hermione, I always have."

He then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

The girls squealed with joy when Hermione pulled away from the kiss to say. "I love you too Harry."


	6. Good Mornin'

Chapter: Good Mornin'

A/N: Okay the song I used in this chapter is an oldie. My grandfather made me watch "Singing in the Rain" with him and this is the only song I got out of it because it was stuck in my head. I think it works pretty well.

- - -

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The early morning light burned her eyes a bit so she looked away. She felt something next to her. She turned to find Harry lying on top of the sheets.

"Now I remember. He wanted me to spend the night so he slept on the comforters so it wouldn't be too weird for me." Hermione moved some hair from his face.

"God, I love you."

He opened his eyes. "I love you too."

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't."

"Are you sure you want to start a relationship with me? You just broke up with Ginny."

"I have never been more sure in my whole life. When I saw you at Hogsmeade a few days ago my feelings came back. All I wanted to do was pick you up and kiss you all over."

Hermione smiled.

She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Harry also got up and reached for his glasses. Hermione crawled over and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

**Hermione: Good mornin'**

**_Harry: Good morning'!_**

**Hermione: We've talked the whole night through**

Harry smiled.

**_Harry: Good mornin'_**

Harry put his arm behind him and pulled her onto his lap.

**Hermione: Good mornin' to you**

**Good mornin', good mornin'!**

**It's great to stay up late,**

**Good mornin', good mornin' to you.**

He kissed her and she looked up into his handsome face.

**_Harry: When the band began to play_**

**_The sun was shinin' bright_**

**Hermione: No the milkman's on his way,**

**It's too late to say goodnight.**

Hermione got off the bed and held her hand out to Harry. He took it and she pulled him off the bed.

**_Both: So, good mornin', good mornin'!_**

**_Sunbeams will soon smile through,_**

**_Good mornin', good mornin', to you._**

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

**Hermione: And you, and you, and you!**

**Good mornin'**

**Good mornin'**

**We've gabbed the whole night through**

**Good mornin', good mornin' to you.**

Harry placed his hands on her hips.

**_Harry: Nothin' could be grander than to be in _****_London_****__**

Hermione moved her hands to his chest. He placed his forehead against hers.

**_Both: In the mornin'_**

**_In the mornin'_**

**_It's great to stay up late!_**

**_Good mornin'_**

**_Good mornin' to you!_**

He released her and she moved his glasses further up on his nose. Harry laughed.

**_Harry: It might be just zippy_**

**_If you worked in the ministry_**

Hermione knew he was clearly imitating her and she playfully punched him in the arm.

**Hermione: When we left the school**

**The future wasn't bright**

**But fame is gone**

**The show goes on**

**And I don't wanna say **

**Good night!**

Hermione batted her eyes and Harry smiled.

**_Harry: So say Good mornin'!_**

**Hermione: Good mornin'!**

Harry motioned toward the window. Hermione walked toward it and looked up into the early morning sky.

**_Both: Rainbow is shining through_**

Hermione turned to Harry.

**Hermione: Good mornin'!**

**_Harry: Good mornin'!_**

Hermione swung one leg out of the window.

**Hermione: Bon Jour!**

Harry followed.

**_Harry: Bon Jour!_**

Hermione jumped out and waited for Harry to jump out also.

**Hermione: Buenos Dias!**

Harry did follow and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

**_Harry: Buenos Dias!_**

Hermione put her arms around his neck.

**Hermione: Buon Giorno!**

Harry kissed her arm.

**_Harry: Buon Giorno!_**

Hermione pressed her body against his.

**Hermione: Guten Morgen!**

Harry smirked.

**_Harry: Guten Morgen!_**

They kissed once more.

**_Both: Good mornin' to you!_**

They enveloped each other in a wet, passionate kiss which was quickly ended by Harry's phone ringing.

Harry released Hermione and climbed back through the window.

"Hello?...calm down, calm down, what?...Really…we will be right there…yeah Hermione's here…I will tell you later…where?...right…okay be there in a few…Bye."

Hermione climbed through the window. "What's going on?"

Harry put the receiver down. "Luna went into labor two months early."

"Wow."

"Ron needs us at St. Mungos."

Hermione tapped her head with her wand and her hair was suddenly full of soap and soaking wet. Hermione tapped it again and the soap was gone. She tapped her head a third time and a sudden wind blew her hair dry. Once it was done her hair fell into place completely clean. She turned to Harry who looked astonished.

"What?"

"That's wicked."

Hermione laughed and gathered her clothes and walked into the next room.

Harry messed up his own hair before going to his closet to get a new outfit.

- - -

Only minutes later they were in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

Hermione tapped her chest and a badge appeared.

The blond receptionist chewed on a piece of gum as she talked to a young male healer.

"Arianna, can I speak to you please?"

Arianna did not answer.

"Arianna…"

The girl's attention snapped to Hermione. "Thank you for coming to St. Mungo's…oh wait nevermind."

"Arianna I need your help."

"Uh huh what?" Arianna's eyes went past Hermione to Harry.

"Our friends just arrived here and we wish to know which room they were in."

"What they in for?"

Hermione stepped in front of Harry. "The woman had gone into labor and was rushed upstairs, now….which room is she staying in?"

The girl chewed loudly on her gum. "Not sure."

"Arianna you are supposed to know."

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and moved her aside.

"Can I please know which room Luna Weasley is staying in?"

The widest smiled formed on Arianna's face. "Room 717, 7th floor on you right."

"Thank you very much." He looked at Hermione.

"Arianna have they been moved to the main room yet?" Hermione asked.

"I will tell you if I can get his number." She pointed at Harry.

"I don't know if my girlfriend would appreciate that." Harry wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Arianna leaned back in her chair and cleared her throat.

Harry wasn't finished. "I did not like the way you were treating her. She is going to be a healer soon and will be you boss. Now I want you to answer her question before I report you!"

Arianna's mouth hung open and her gum almost fell out. She gave Hermione a vicious glare. Hermione only smiled.

"No, she had not been moved."

"Thank you." Harry smiled and then walked toward the lift.

"Thank you Harry. She has been a pain in the ass ever since I started working here."

"You're welcome." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Level 7."

"That's us." Hermione grabbed his hand and they hurried to room 717. "Wait…"

She held her hand out and stopped him. She took out her wand and tapped her chest. Suddenly a white robe was wrapped around her body. The badge she was wearing downstairs was on the outside. She pulled a hat from her pocket. With her wand she made her hair go into a bun and then she pinned her hat in place.

"What are you doing?"

She held a finger to her lips and then placed a face mask over her mouth and nose.

Harry laughed.

"Okay this is what I want you to do. I want you to walk in there and pretend like you came alone and then I will walk in a few minutes later."

He smiled. "Okay." He walked down the hall and into room 717.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

Hermione quietly walked by the door and picked up the paper work on the door.

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked quietly.

"She had to…erm pick up something before she came over. She should be here soon."

"So what happened last night, why was she there?"

Right as Harry was about to start a knock was heard from the door.

Their heads looked toward the woman who stood there.

"Hello, I am your healer today. I came in to check on you contractions. How far apart are they?"

"A few minutes."

Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"A few minutes, well that means you're close." Hermione used her sweetest voice. "All right Mrs. Weasley, I will be right back to see how things progress. If you need me you can page me."

"Thank you." Ron smiled.

Hermione nodded. She walked out of the room and to the desk where a few nurse's sat. Lavender Brown filed her nails.

"Lavender, who is assigned to room 717?"

Lavender looked through a few pieces of paper. "Uhh….Healer Johnson."

"Can you change it? I am going to handle it."

Lavender put down her nail filer. "You can't. You are not a certified healer yet."

"I know but it's Luna Weasley and she really wants me to be the healer."

"But we could both be fired if anyone found out."

"Then no one will find out."

Lavender bit her lip. "Okay…you owe me."

"Thank you, thank you."

Lavender shook her head. "I never thought you would be one to break any rules."

Hermione smiled and then walked back to the room.

- - -

"Just one more push and the baby will be out."

Luna shook her head.

Harry, Raven and Molly waited outside. Ron squeezed his wife's hand as she gave that final push.

"That's it Luna."

The baby slowly fell out of her and into the world.

"Congratulations Luna, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Luna smiled and Ron began to cry.

Hermione cleaned the baby and then wrapped her in a blanket.

"She is beautiful. Do you have a name picked out for her?"

Luna looked at her blubbering husband. "Yes."

Hermione handed Luna the baby. Ron looked at the baby.

"I think we should call her Star."

"Star, huh… I like that. Star Weasley."

Hermione waved her hand and a birth certificate appeared. "Star Weasley."

The parent's nodded.

Hermione handed the certificate to Ron. "Would you like your family to come in?"

Luna nodded. She then looked down at her new daughter. "Hello Star."

Raven was the first in. "Mommy, Mommy what is it?"

"A girls, you have a little sister Raven. Her name is Star."

Raven climbed onto her mother's bed and looked at the baby. She had golden hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello Star. I am your sister Raven."

Molly stood teary eyed next to her son. "Thank you Healer…I didn't catch your name."

Harry looked at Hermione who stood next to him.

"Granger." She released her bun and her curly locks fell against her neck. She then removed her mask. "My name is Healer Granger."

Molly and Ron's mouth fell to the floor.

"H-Hermione!" Ron stuttered.

"You're back." Molly smiled.

Hermione looked at Harry as Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Once released, Harry wrapped an arm around her waist.

Luna cheered. "Yay! They got together. I told you they would."

Ron put a hand to his forehead. "I need to sit down."

They all laughed.

"Well I should leave you guys alone. I have to get back to Ginny's and see what she is up to."

"If you see her, tell her to come over here as soon as possible." Molly smiled at her.

"I won't forget."

"I'll go to. This is a time for them to share together."

Hermione nodded. "We will return later. Goodbye."


	7. There are worse things I could do

Chapter: There are worse things I could do

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update. The song in this chapter is from Grease one of my favorite movies of all time. Thank you for all of the reviews guys!

- - -

Hermione nodded. "We will return later. Goodbye."

"Goodbye darlings." Molly yelled after them.

"Luckily there is a fire in the lobby."

Harry nodded.

"So how did I do?"

"You will definitely become a healer now."

Hermione smiled.

Harry pushed the down button.

"Oh, I should get rid of this now." She tapped her chest and her robe disappeared.

"You look good in that robe."

"Why thank you."

"You look good especially as a naughty doctor." He laughed.

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm.

The door to the lift opened.

"Perv."

Harry laughed some more. "That's why you love me."

"True."

She tilted her head towards him and he kissed her soft lips. His hands slid to her back.

"Would you like to come to our place to hang out?"

"Sure."

"Wait, what if Ginny is there… will it be too soon?"

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't have feelings for her anymore. Last night I was hurt but I wasn't unhappy about breaking up with her. I wanted you and now I was open to that possibility."

Hermione blushed. "Why did we break up in the first place?"

"I don't remember, maybe I made fun of spew too much." He laughed.

"It's not spew!" Hermione shouted.

"It's S.P.E.W!" He mimicked.

"Well it is."

"Come off it Hermione, you aren't still involved in it are you?"

Hermione pulled out her wallet and showed Harry a card that read:

Hermione Granger

Founder of S.P.E.W

"You made it into an actual organization!"

"Did you ever think I wouldn't?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh Hermione this is rich."

"Lobby."

"I am proud of S.P.E.W." She shoved the card back into the wallet as she walked out of the lift.

"So am I."

She turned around and Harry smiled.

"Let's get going Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and walked toward the fire with a hand full of Floo Powder. "Ginerva Weasley's flat. 216 31st street." The green flames wrapped around Hermione and transported her to Ginny's own fire place.

"Ginny are you home?" She called as she climbed out. "Ginny?"

"Here!" Ginny walked out of the kitchen holding a quart of cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey Ginny what's up?"

"Nothing…just eating ice cream. I had an urge to go out and buy some."

"Hey Gin, did you clear out the extra room out yet. If you don't want to it's cool. I am going to look for my own place next week."

"No, I want you to stay here with me. I will clean it now."

"No it's alright we'll do it tomorrow."

Green flames erupted from the fireplace and Harry stepped out. "Thank goodness you got out when you did, the twins just arrived at the hospital."

Ginny cleaned her spoon in her mouth.

"Hello Ginny."

"Is it okay if Harry hangs out here with us?"

"That's fine, that is if he wants to see me?" Ginny watched Harry closely.

"Truce?" Harry approached her with his hand outstretched.

"Truce!" She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hermione can I talk to you quickly in the kitchen first."

"Sure." Hermione walked to her friends side.

Harry shrugged and sat on the couch.

Hermione followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"So are you guys together now?" Ginny asked as she put the ice cream away.

"Yes. Is that all right?"

"That's what I wanted."

Ginny smiled. She walked toward the sink but stopped to grab her stomach.

"Gin what's wrong?"

Ginny did not respond.

"Gin?"

"I'm fine."

Hermione held her arm gingerly. "Are you sure?"

Ginny shook her head and then threw up.

Hermione jumped out of the way.

Ginny began to cry.

"It's okay Ginny. You just ate too much ice cream."

"No, that's not it."

"What?" Hermione guided her into a chair. "Do you need some water?"

"What I need is to tell you the truth."

Hermione froze. "The truth?"

Ginny blinked away tears. "Hermione, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Hermione asked as if she had gone deaf."

"Pregnant."

Before she could stop herself she asked the first question that popped into her head. "Is it Harry's?"

"No, its Draco's….it's definitely Draco's."

"Okay. Congratulations anyway Ginny I am happy for you."

Ginny burst into tears.

"Oh Ginny it's okay. It's okay."

"No it isn't. I conceived this baby while dating Harry. I am a slut."

"No you aren't."

Ginny continued to cry.

"Does Draco know?"

"I barely told you."

"Okay…are you going too?"

"Yes. I love Draco, he deserves to know."

"Good."

Ginny wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "Could you live with me and help?"

"Of course I would. I bet Harry would help too."

"Of course I would." Harry said as he leaned against the landing.

"You heard?" Ginny's bottom lip trembled.

"Yes and its okay Ginny. I will help you in any way you need me too."

"You don't know how happy I fell to hear you say that." She smiled weakly.

Harry gave her a big hug.

"Oh Gin, I forgot to tell you. I delievered Luna's baby just now. She had a girl."

"Oh my gosh. I must get over there." Ginny walked out to the living room to get her coat.

"Thanks you guys." Ginny smiled.

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled.

Ginny grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. "St. Mungos." She quickly disappeared in the green flames.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"I was graciously given incredible hearing when I was born."

Hermioen laughed.

"So would you name one of our children Star or Raven?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Who said I was having children with you?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt." He playfully held his chest. "Who wouldn't want to have children with me?"

Hermione tapped her cheek with her finger. "I can name a few people."

"Really, are you on that list?"

Hermione looked into his dazzling green eyes. "Amazingly, no."

He smiled and approached her. "Good." He began to kiss her neck. "If you were then you wouldn't be happy with what I wanted to do."

"Which was?"

Harry pushed his tongue into her mouth as he passionately kissed her. Hermione wrapped around him accepting what he was hinting at.

- - -

"You're what?!" Ron bellowed.

Molly's face was pale.

Arthur's face turned red. "Are you marrying this boy?"

"She has too." Molly demanded. "No grandchild of mine will be born without a father."

"Knew he was going to do this." Fred told his twin.

"He had been eying her since…" George thought.

"4th year." Fred finished.

"Right." George responded.

"Our baby…is having a baby." Molly wiped away her tears.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She had called Draco and left him a message to go to St. Mungo's, because she had something important to tell him.

She took the lift to the lobby. She began to cry. _Why doesn't my family act a bit more supportive?_

"Lobby."

Ginny stepped out and took a seat on a vacant bench. She watched the people pass by. She thought about the things she would say to him when he got there. The fire was within sight. It was only a matter of time. _I must not cry…I must not cry._

**There are worse things I could do,**

**Than go with a boy or two**

**Even thought the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good**

**I suppose it could be true, but there are worse things I could do,**

**I could flirt with all the guys,**

**Smile at them and bat my eyes.**

**Press against them when we dance**

**Make them think they stand a chance**

**And then refuse to see it through,**

**That's the thing I'd never do.**

Ginny folded her arms tightly to her body and crossed her legs. The young receptionist was flirting with a few guys. An elderly couple left while their arms were linked.

**I can stay home, every night**

**Wait around for Mr. Right**

**Take cold showers everyday and throw my life away**

**On a dream that won't come true.**

**I could hurt someone like me**

**Out of spite or jealousy**

**I don't steal and I don't lie**

**But I can feel and I can cry.**

The green flames from the fireplace only meant one thing….he was here. The blond haired boy stepped from the hearth and stared at Ginny.

**In fact I'll bet you never knew,**

**But to cry in front of you,**

**That's the worst thing I could do.**


	8. Reflection

Chapter: Reflection

4 months have passed since Luna gave birth to Star. Ron was getting in the swing of being the father of a newborn again. Raven enjoyed having a sister. It was one thing she wanted most of all.

Ginny was now showing. Now being 6 months pregnant she was getting pretty big. Hermione was a healer now and had a flexible schedule to come help Ginny at home every day. The extra room was fixed to be Hermione's room and Ginny was to share hers with her baby. Draco stayed with Ginny when he learned the truth. He visited everyday. Sometimes half-heartedly but he still visited. Harry would cook dinner sometimes for the girls when Hermione had to work late. Ginny knew he would pop the question in Hermione's future.

"Did you see the way he looked at you at dinner last night?"

Hermione ran her brush through her hair. "No."

"Uh…Hermione…he couldn't keep his eyes off you." Ginny rubbed her stomach.

"Really?" She stopped brushing her hair.

"He will ask you soon."

"Ask me what?" Hermione put her brush down.

"Ask you to marry him, silly."

Hermione played with her hair a bit.

"You really think so?"

Ginny put a hand to her forehead. "I know so."

Hermione looked at her. "I don't know if I'm ready to get married. I mean come on we have only been dating for 4 months."

"Hermione you guys dated back at school and you have known each other since you were 11. That's a long time of knowing each other. 4 months is nothing."

"True."

"Come on Hermione, he loves you and you love him. You should be married. It's so perfect, it's almost a fairytale."

Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. "Hmm… I guess you're right."

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I am always right."

Hermione laughed.

"So what is the future with you and Draco?"

"I love him but I don't know if he loves me."

"This is Draco we are talking about."

"But Draco really used to love me. Now with the baby on the way, I don't know anymore. Why can't I have a relationship like yours?"

Hermione shrugged.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

"I guess I don't."

Hermione put her ear on Ginny's stomach. "Hello in there….can you hear me?"

Ginny giggled. "You are loony, you know that?"

"I know. Hey Gin, thought of any names yet?" Hermione sat up straight.

Ginny placed a finger on her chin. "I have been thinking. I am still thinking though. I keep changing me mind."

"Well, what do yo have in mind?"

"Ok well I was thinking that I could have Sam, Aiden and Ryan for boys and Kayla, Ashlee and Emily for girls."

"How cute." Hermione smiled.

"It might change tomorrow though. Picking a name is such a major decision."

Hermione took Ginny's slippers off and began to rub her feet. "Well it should be."

"I guess you're right." Ginny leaned back. "What would I do without you Hermione? You have been helping me so much through this pregnancy."

"No problem, I love you girl."

Ginny smiled. "I think I am going to take a nap now."

"I really fancied a walk anyway. Have a good nap."

"I will."

Hermione hopped off her bed and walked out the door closing it behind her. She slipped her house key into her jean pocket before walking out the door. A new park had opened a few blocks away so she decided to walk over there.

Her hair softly hit against her shoulders as she walked. She folded her arms across her chest and began to think about what Ginny had told her earlier. _Does he want to marry me? Should I say yes if he does ask me? What would our kids look like? _Hermione smiled. _I would like to have his kids. I bet they would be adorable since Harry is. Would they have his eyes or mine? I hope his._

Without knowing Hermione had arrived at the park. A few people picnicked on the grass and a few people were flying kites. Hermione smiled. _Someday Harry and I can bring our kids here. _Hermione stopped walking. _Wait…what am I talking about? This will never happen. We have only been dating 4 months. He won't ask me to marry him so soon. That's just crazy._

A small pool with a bridge was in her sight. "How cute." She walked closer to find that the bridge had no sides. She sat on the edge and let her feet dangle.

"Why would Harry want to marry me, I am not that pretty. I mean come on the guy is gorgeous."

She let her toe touch the reflection pool making little ripples expand outward.

_If he asks me to marry him, what would I say?_

Hermione looked into the water and saw herself staring back at her. She moved a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. The reflection had a frown on her face.

**Look at me**

**You may think you see who I really am**

**But you'll never know me**

**Everyday, it's as if I play a part**

**Now I see **

**If I wear a mask I can fool the world**

**But I can not fool my heart**

Hermione leaned over toward her reflection.

**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight back at me**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside**

**I am now in a world**

**Where I have to hide my heart**

**And what I believe in**

**But somehow I will show the world**

**What's inside my heart **

**and**** be loved for who I am**

**who**** is that girl I see**

**staring**** straight back at me**

Hermione touched her reflection distorting her own face.

**Why is my reflection some one I don't know**

**Must I pretend that I'm **

**Someone else**

**For all time**

**When will my reflection shoe**

**Who I am inside**

**There's a heart that must be free**

**To rely**

**That burns with a need **

**To know the reason why**

**Why must we all conceal**

**What we think **

**How we feel**

**Must there be a secret me**

**I'm forced to hide**

**I won't pretend that I'm someone else**

**For all time**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside**

_If he asks me to marry him, what would I say?_

Hermione looked toward the sky. "Yes of course."

She giggled.

_I always wanted to marry him and have his kids yet I never wanted to get my hopes up._

Hermione got to her feet and walked down the bridge. She looked down at her clothes. Today she wore a pink sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans. She smiled curiously before walking off toward a clothing store.

- - -

Ron held Star's carrier and held Raven's hand as he knocked on the door of Harry's flat.

"Oi, Harry you there?"

Harry opened the door. "Yeah…" He noticed the girls. "What happened this time?"

Luna's dad is sick and she is afraid of leaving him alone."

"Ah, I see."

"Uncle Harry!" Raven let go of her fathers hand and held out her arms to Harry signifying she wanted to be picked up.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure." He squat don and picked up Raven. "Hello Love."

Raven smiled. She wrapped her little arms around Harry's neck and pressed her little cheek against his.

"So you need help taking care if your daughters?"

Ron looked down at Star and nodded.

Harry laughed. "You'll never change."

"Daddy…when I get older, can I marry Uncle Harry?" Raven asked her father in the sweetest tone imaginable.

Ron looked at Raven whose gray eyes were locked on Harry.

"Uh…erm…" Ron started.

"Actually I was planning on getting married to some one else. If she found out about our relationship she might get jealous." Harry laughed. "So let's keep it a secret."

He held a finger to his lips.

"I won't tell anyone." She mimicked Harry.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Did you ask her?"

Harry's smile began to fade. "No."

"Come on mate, you guys were made for each other."

"Yeah, made for each other." Raven repeated.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you guys think so?"

Raven nodded and Ron smiled.

Harry looked at him best friend and smiled the biggest smile he had smiled in a long time. "Okay I will." He walked over to the phone and dialed Hermione's cell phone number. "Hey sweetie, how are you?...good. How would you like to go out to dinner?...Great. Get dressed up…I will too…6:30? 7:00?...see you then." Harry hung up.

Raven gave him a thumbs up. Harry put her on the floor and she fixed her dress.

"She will say yes."

Harry wiped his hands on his pants and looked at Ron. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Harry looked over at Star who was still sleeping in her carrier. "I have to get ready.

- - -

A/N: The song I chose for this one was obviously Reflection from Disney's Mulan. One of my personal favorites. The version of the song I used in the fic is actually the pop version that Christina Aguilera sings. I hope you guys like it and continue to send in reviews. I am very grateful to all of you who have sent in reviews.

Next chapter: You're the one that I want.


	9. You are the one that I want

Chapter: You're the one that I want

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a black suit with an olive green dress shirt underneath. He tried fixing his hair but it kept falling back into place. Eventually he gave up and walked over to the dresser where the ring sat in its box. It glistened in the light made by his lamp. _I hope she loves me…I know she will love this. _He slipped the box into his pocket.

"Let's go."

Harry then apparated at the front door to Hermione and Ginny's flat. He took a deep breath and knocked rapidly.

- - -

"Hermione, he's here." Ginny rubbed her stomach. This had become her new favorite activity.

"Can you get the door?" She asked from her room.

"Sure." Ginny waddled toward the door. "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled. "Hello Ginny. How are you?"

"Bloated, how about you?"

"Nervous."

"Why?"

Harry looked both ways before patting his pocket.

Ginny smiled widely. "Tonight?"

He nodded.

"Can I see?"

He pulled it out and showed her.

"I hope my ring looks like that."

"I am almost ready." Hermione shouted from her room once more.

"I will go check it out and help her." Ginny then waddled off toward her room.

Harry pulled on his pants to straighten them out even though he had pressed them before he left.

"Ready?"

Harry turned toward the voice to see Hermione.

She wore a halter black dress that layered right under her hips. A sash of a bright blue color was tied under her chest. Her hair was in ringlets that gracefully fell around her face and against her shoulders. Her eyes makeup was dark and accented the soft brown color of her eyes.

"Hello Harry."

"H-H-Hermione you look great!"

"Tell me about it, stud." Ginny beamed from behind her.

**Harry" I got chills, they're multiplyin**

**And I'm losin' control**

**Cause the power your supplyin'**

**It's electrifyin'**

Harry kneeled in front of her and held on to her thighs. She looked over at Ginny who nodded.

**_Hermione: You better shape up_**

**_Cause I need a man_**

**_And my heart is set on you_**

**_You better shape up_**

**_You better understand_**

**_To my heart I must be true_**

**Harry: Nothing left**

**Nothing left for me to do**

Harry got to his feet and Hermione picked up her purse and turned back to Harry.

**Both: You're the one that I want**

_Ginny: You are the one I want_

**Both: Ooh ooh ooh, honey **

**The one that I want**

_Ginny: you are the one I want_

**Both: Ooh ooh ooh, honey**

**The one I need**

_Ginny: The one I need_

**Both: Oh yes indeed**

_Ginny: yes indeed._

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione and they apparated to the restaurant. Hermione turned to Harry.

**_Hermione: If you're filled with affectioin_**

**_You're to shy to convey_**

**_Meditate in my direction_**

**_Feel your way_**

The waitress walked them out to their private table. Harry pulled out Hermione's chair. Once she sat down he leaned down so he was level with her ear.

**Harry: I better shape up**

**Cause you need a man**

**_Hermione: I need a man_**

**_Who can keep me satisfied_**

Harry sat down in his own seat.

**Harry: I better shape up**

**If I'm gonna prove**

Then Hermione put her hand on top of Harry's.

**_Hermione: you better prove_**

**_That my fate is justified_**

Harry leaned close to her.

**Harry: Are you sure?**

**_Hermione: Yes I'm sure down deep inside_**

Hermione quickly kissed him.

**Both: You're the one that I want**

_Waitress: You are the one I want_

**Both: Ooh ooh ooh, honey **

**The one that I want**

_Waitress: you are the one I want_

**Both: Ooh ooh ooh, honey**

**The one I need**

_Waitress: The one I need_

**Both: Oh yes indeed**

_Waitress: yes indeed._

"Now what would you like to drink?" The waitress held a writing pad and looked at the happy couple.

"Merlot."

She nodded and walked away.

Harry held Hermione's hands.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

Harry studied the way the light hit her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too…" Hermione blushed.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Do I really look that good?"

"Yeah."

Hermione blushed more.

The waitress returned with the wine bottle and two glasses.

Harry poured the wine into Hermione's glass. "This is for you."

She smiled and took the glass into her hands. She watched him pour a glass for himself.

"So what is the occasion for this amazing dinner?"

"Am I not allowed to treat my girlfriend to an expensive dinner?"

Hermione smiled.

The waitress returned with menus. "What would you two like to eat?"

- - -

Hermione put her fork down. "That was great."

Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"So what else do you have planned for this wonderful evening?"

"You will have to wait to find out."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Harry fixed his glasses.

She giggled.

"What?"

"You look cute when you do that."

Harry smiled.

"Will you be having dessert tonight?"

Harry looked up to see the waitress standing over them. He looked at Hermione.

"How about a hot fudge sundae to split?" Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Of course." She closed her writing pad and walked off.

Hermione watched the candles flicking on the walls. Fabric was hung to enclose them in their own private space. The light defined the creases in the fabric.

"Hermione…"

Everything was perfect. The atmosphere was so romantic.

"Hermione…"

She pulled on her dress to straighten it. _I should look good if I am in this kind of environment._

"Hermione…"

She moved some ringlet's out of her face. The spell was beginning to wear off so her hair was starting to frizz. _Oh great, not now. I am supposed to look stunning tonight._

"Hermione!"

Hermione snapped out of the spell. "Wha?"

"You zoned out on me."

"I'm sorry. I can't get over how beautiful this place is."

"I know isn't it? But you look even more beautiful."

Hermione smiled.

The waitress returned with the sundae. She placed it in the table between them. She removed their dinner plates and gave them each a spoon.

"Bon Apetite!" She kissed the air before retreating behind the curtain once more.

Harry put his spoon in and then fed it to Hermione.

She touched her lips and giggled. Her spoon was next into the bowl. She laughed as she fed it to Harry. For fun she put whipped cream on his nose. He then smeared it on her cheek.

Hermione laughed. She wiped it off with her finger and then put her finger in her mouth.

She took another spoonful and put it in her mouth. He did the same.

The waitress pulled back the curtain and handed Harry a black folder. "Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoyed it."

Harry wiped his nose. "We did."

She smiled before walking away.

Harry paid the bill and left a tip for her. "Shall we go?"

Hermione smiled and got up.

He held out his arm for her. She graciously accepted it.

- - -

They walked in the park hand in hand, the same park Hermione had visited earlier that day. Not very many people were there, mostly couples like themselves.

"There is a lovely bridge over a pond over here that you should see."

Harry smiled.

She led him to the bridge.

Lightening bugs flew around them.

"This place is even prettier at night."

"I know."

Hermione climbed the bridge in her heels, wobbling at first but Harry reached out and helped her balanced. Once they were both up there Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry.

He kissed her forehead.

"I want to stay like this forever."

Harry smiled and pulled away from her. He held her hands tightly.

"I have something I want to say."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "Yes…"

"When I saw you for the first time on the train that day I knew there was something special about you. Whenever Ron would say something negative about you, deep down I wanted to choke him because I fancied you. Then in our fourth year I thought that I shouldn't be chasing someone I could never actually communicate with so I set my eyes on someone else. I knew that you had also…"

"Eww don't remind me about Viktor."

Harry smiled and continued. "But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I watched you dance at the ball. I wished I had the courage to walk over there and dance with you. Then at graduation I saw how you had changed, matured. You were as beautiful as ever but still I couldn't touch you. Many tried to win your hand but were unable. I watched those tears fall down your cheeks as we hugged goodbye after the ceremony. As you ran away I held my hand out to you wishing that you would return. I tried my best that year to be a good boyfriend but too many things got in the way. When we broke up at graduation I knew my chances with you were over, gone."

"Oh Harry…"

"So I retreated home alone that night. I missed you immediately. When I heard about Ron's wedding I thought this would be my second chance. I saw you that night dressed in that beautiful dress and my heart soared. I wanted that to be our wedding. I wanted to talk to you but something was holding me back. So I watched you from a distance. That night I was scared to think that you were going to walk out of my life."

"I never knew you felt this way." She was on the verge of tears.

"It was hard getting over you. I dated a lot of girls but no one compared. Ginny was always there but I could not have the relationship I wanted to have. The one day Ginny needed to stop and talk to someone in Hogsmeade so I decided to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. When I emerged there you stood in all your glory. All of my feelings came rushing back. The same feelings that took 5 years to hide. I wanted to hold you again. I wanted to kiss you again. And I did. This I knew I wouldn't let you get away from me." Harry got on to knee and pulled out the box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Hermione, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife? Will you marry me?" Harry looked up at a shocked Hermione. She seemed frozen, one hand over her mouth as she stared at the ring before her.

"Yes, Yes I will marry you!"

Harry smiled and then jumped up to kiss his fiancé.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They then shared their first passionate kiss as fiancés.

- - -

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Yes that was the end of essence of my heart. I know it is sad. This chapter's song was from Grease. LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Circle of Life

Chapter: Circle of Life

Three months flew by in the blink of an eye. Hermione was busy planning the wedding, taking care of Ginny and her job. Ginny and Hermione had made a cute area of Ginny's room for the baby. Since Ginny was 9 months pregnant, she was really large and couldn't do much on her own.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked as she dressed the crib.

"I really can't tell. I want a girl. Malfoy wants a boy."

"How are things with Malfoy?"

Ginny rocked in the rocking chair. "Not very good. We fight a lot now."

"I am sorry."

"No it's all right. I am used to it now. I am not supposed to have a good relationship."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is. But now I will have a beautiful baby to take care of and to love me."

"If Malfoy isn't the one, then there is someone out there waiting for you."

"I hope so." Ginny rubbed her stomach.

"I am going to look for a dress today. I wish you could come."

"So do I."

"I am going to wait for the bridesmaid dresses so we can go together."

Ginny smiled. "My due date is today."

Hermione stopped fluffing her pillow. "I didn't know that. Maybe I shouldn't go out today."

"No you go. I don't think they will come today anyway."

"You sure?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well the crib is really now."

"Thanks 'mione. I don't know what I will do without you."

Hermione smiled.

POP!

Harry apparated into the room, sitting on Ginny's bed. "Hello Ladies."

Hermione giggled. "Hello."

"Ready?"

"Remember we have to go to my mom and dad's place."

"Okay."

Hermione smiled. She turned back to Ginny. "I have my phone on me call me if you need me. Even if it's a little bit of pain."

"Okay."

Hermione walked over to Harry. "Let's go."

"All right."

POP!

They were gone.

Ginny closed her eyes and fell asleep.

- - -

Hermione knocked on the door to her old home.

An older women answered. Her light brown hair which was streaked with gray was pulled back. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of her daughter. She wore kapri's that were black and a plain pink tee.

"Hello Mom. How are you?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh great. I am excited for you two."

She hugged Hermione then moved to Harry. She then took a step back to study them. Hermione wore a pair of jeans and a blue sheer t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. Harry wore a pair of jeans as well with a black t-shirt with the name of his favorite quidditch team across the front in white.

"Mom, you remember Harry."

"Of course darling. You are as handsome as ever."

"Thanks you Mrs. Granger."

"No dearie, call me Mom."

"M-Mom?" The word seemed foreign in his mouth.

"Yes."

"You are the first person I have called Mom."

Hermione's mother fell quiet. "Ooo."

Harry smiled. "I am glad it's to you."

She smiled tearfully.

Hermione held onto his arm.

"Let's get on the road then."

Hermione nodded.

Harry got in the back and Hermione got on the passenger side of her mother's car.

"Off we go then."

- - -

"How about this one. It's a simple yet elegant A line gown." Hermione's mother held it up.

"This one has a bit more detail and is strapless." Harry pointed to one on the mannequin.

"This one is gorgeous. It's a princess style gown." Hermione pulled it off the rack.

"Hermione that's gorgeous." Her mother ran her finger along the detailing of the corset top.

"Go try it on." Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled.

A saleswomen opened the door to a dressing room.

Harry and Hermione's mom waited outside.

"Wow."

"Let us see." Harry stood up.

Hermione walked out and looked at Harry.

As soon as she came into view Harry's jaw fell to the ground.

"Oh Hermione…."Her mother folded her hands and watched her daughter spin around. The dress clung to her as if it was made just for her. Every hidden curve was shown in this dress. The light hit the fabric in such a way that it shone brightly.

"That's the one!" Harry wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

"How much?"

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the tag.

Harry held his hand in the air. "Money is not a problem. I will buy the dress."

Hermione smiled.

"Now go change so we can buy it." Hermione's mother looked lovingly at her daughter. Hermione's cell rang. She quickly ran back into the dressing room.

Hermione's mother hugged Harry. "I am glad Hermione is marrying you. Out of all of her boyfriends, I always liked you the best."

"Thanks."

"No thank you. I don't think you know how happy you make her."

Hermione's dressing room door opened. A frantic look was on her face.

"Ginny's water broke!"

Harry's mouth slid open. "Right now?"

"Yes right now. We have to go."

"You're telling me." Harry gathered the dress in his arms and walked toward the cashier to pay for it.

"Mom, I'm sorry. My roommate is about to have her baby."

"Ginny, as in Ginny Weasley."

"Yeah."

"Sweet girl. You better get home to her."

"Will you take the dress home?"

"Sure honey."

"Here's the gown." Harry gave Hermione's mom the dress.

"Now run along."

Harry wrapped one arm around Hermione and they disapparated.

POP!

"I forgot about that."

- - -

Ginny began breathing heavy.

"You're contractions are getting closer together." Hermione was now dressed in her healer clothing.

Ginny nodded. Sweat lined her forehead. "Damn it! Where is Draco?"

Harry and Ron held each of her hands.

"I don't know Gin." Ron looked at Harry.

"We will take care of you Gin." Harry smiled at her.

"I think we will start now." Hermione sat down on her stool. "Are you ready Ginny?"

She nodded.

"Okay on the count of three you will take a deep breath and push as hard as you can."

Harry and Ron prepared themselves.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

Ginny closed her eyes and pushed.

"And stop…take a few deep breaths."

Ginny did as she was told.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

Ginny once again pushed.

"Good job. I see the head coming."

Ginny began to cry.

"Take a few deep breaths."

Ginny did. Her tears and sweat mixed together and fell off her chin.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

Ginny did.

The head was all of the way out.

"Good job the head is out. Let's get the shoulders now."

"Okay."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. They looked like their hands were about to break.

"Deep breath."

Ginny inhaled.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

She pushed once more and with Hermione's help the shoulders were out.

"Great. One more push and the baby is out."

"Just one." Ginny smiled.

"Yup. Now take a deep breath.

Hermione began to dig the fluid out of the baby's mouth.

"Ready?"

The boys shook their head no.

Ginny nodded.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

Ginny squeezed their hand tightly and pushed the baby out of her.

"That's it the baby is out."

"What is it?"

Hermione cleaned it and cut the umbilical cord.

"A girl."

Harry and Ron nursed their hands as Ginny burst into tears.

Hermione wrapped the baby up and put a little pink hat on her. She walked over to Ginny.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes."

Hermione made a birth certificate appear with a quill. "Will she have the last name Weasley or Malfoy?"

"Weasley…"

"All right." Hermione waved her hand and the quill wrote Weasley. "And her name?"

"Riley. Riley Weasley."

"Cute." She waved her hand again and the quill wrote Riley.

"Welcome Riley Weasley."

The baby opened her eyes, bright purple eyes that were fixated on her mother.

"Look how pretty she is." Ginny cried.

"She looks like her mom." Hermione smiled.

Ginny held her daughter close to her chest. She blankly looked back at her. Ginny ran her finger along Riley's cheek.

**Ginny: From the day we arrive on this planet**

**And blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see **

**than**** can ever be seen**

**more**** to do then can ever be done**

Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

**_Harry: There's far too much to take_**

**_In here_**

**_More to find than can ever be found _**

Hermione pushed Riley's carrier next to Ginny.

**Hermione: But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on**

**The endless round**

Ginny looked at her older brother who wanted to hold Riley. She put her in his arms. He held her over his head.

_Ron: it's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Ginny smiled at her loving friends and family.

**Ginny: Till we find our place**

**On the place unwinding **

**In the circle **

**The circle of life**

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. He wanted to hold Riley next. So Ron held her out for him. He let go of Hermione and welcomed Riley.

**_Harry: It's the circle of life_**

**_And it moves us all_**

**_Through despair and hope_**

**_Through faith and love_**

Hermione stroked Riley's head smiling. How she wanted a child of her own.

**Hermione: Till we find out place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the circle**

**The circle of life**

Ron moved some hair out of his kid sister's face.

_Ron: The circle of_

_LIFE!_

- - -

A/N: This chapter's song is obviously from Lion King. Unfortunately there is only 2 more chapters in this story. Sadly my stories are coming to an end around the same time. But do not worry. I am working on a few more. I will probably type up something on it on the last chapter of this story. Things are looking pretty good. I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are the best. Thank you and good night!

Next Chapter: So this is love


	11. So this is love

Chapter: So this is love

Harry fixed his tie. Today was the day. Today he will marry Hermione. Ron fixed his hair in the mirror next to him.

"Am I really getting married?"

"Yeah mate. To the love of your life."

Harry took a deep breath. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"We better get you on the altar soon."

"I think I am ready now."

"Then let's go get married."

Harry smiled.

- - -

Ginny did the finishing touches on Hermione's makeup. "There, you are done and you look gorgeous."

Hermione looked in the mirror. She did look gorgeous. Her hair was up in a side bun and a large white flower was in it. The bangs, in which her eyes used to hide behind, were swept to the side. Two ringlets hung around each ear. A shimmering white eye shadow was blended into her eyelids. A pale pink lipstick and blush finished the look.

"You're a genius."

"I do what I can."

Hermione's mother walked in holding a pair of diamond earrings. "Here is your something borrowed. Hermione you look beautiful."

Hermione smiled.

"Let's go through the list. Something old?" Her mother counted on her finger.

"Shoes they were yours Mom."

"Something new?" Ginny moved the shoes onto the floor in front of her.

"Dress."

Ginny retreated to get the dress.

"Something borrowed?" Hermione's mom fixed her own hair.

"Your earrings." Hermione put them on.

Ginny returned with the dress.

"Something blue?"

Hermione showed off her leg adorned with a blue garter.

"Done."

Hermione smiled.

"Time to get into the dress!"

Ginny unzipped it and held it out so Hermione could step in.

A knock came from the door. "5 minutes ladies." It was Hermione's dad.

"Okay."

Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

Hermione pulled the dress all the way up and Ginny zipped her up.

"I have the veil." Hermione's mom walked over to them.

She carefully pinned it into place.

"How do I look?"

Her mom began to cry. "My baby…"

"Absolutely beautiful." Ginny smiled.

Hermione looked back into the mirror and tried to keep herself from crying. Ginny covered her face with the veil.

Her mother handed her the bouquet.

"Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go!"

- - -

Harry stood at the altar. The time had finally come for him to marry the love of his life. He began to pace back and forth.

"I am ready for this. I am ready for this."

He watched the whole Weasley family file into their seats. Their flaming hair stood out in the grooms section.

"Time is ticking down."

The brides section was filled with Hermione's family and closest friends. The bridal party was forming in the back of the aisle. _That means that it is about to begin._

He inhaled deeply.

"Two minutes Mister Potter."

He stood up straight and fixed his tie.

"I am ready for this."

A smile formed on his face.

"I am ready for this."

Fred and Hermione's cousin Marin were ready and waiting. All of the bridesmaids wore wine colored downs and the groomsmen wore wine colored ties and sashes.

The music began to play. That could only mean one thing….

"Here comes the bride." Harry quietly whispered to himself.

Fred led Marin as George led Lavender to the altar where they separated. The maid of honor, Ginny, and the best man, Ron, were the next up the aisle. They were followed by Raven the flower girl. She sprinkled white rose petals on the dark carpet leading to Harry. Once Raven found her way to Luna, who was waiting for her while holding Star whose wore a shirt that said "Harry and Hermione…it's about time!"

Harry laughed. He heard everyone get to their feet so he quickly raised his eyes to find Hermione linked arms with her father.

"Wow, she looks amazing."

Silent tears of joy spilled down Hermione's cheeks once she saw Harry. He was trying his hardest to hold in his own tears of joy.

A radiance surrounded Hermione as she walked down the aisle slowly walking amongst the flower petals that lay at her feet. A sweet smile was on her face. Harry picked up on this and smiled himself.

Hermione watched him as she got closer to him with every step she took. The look on his face made her feel more confident. "I am ready for this."

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Hermione's father looked at her and smiled. "Her mother and I." He kissed her temple and then took his seat.

Hermione slipped her hands into his and looked deeply into his emerald eyes as he looked into her brown ones.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you more." Hermione giggled.

The priest looked at the guests. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Hermione did not listen to what he was saying. She was lost in Harry's eyes.

- - -

"With this ring, I thee wed." Hermione slipped a gold wedding band onto Harry's finger.

"Do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Hermione smiled widely.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." He looked over at Harry. "You may kiss your bride."

Harry smiled then leaned forward to passionately kiss the new Mrs. Potter. Cheering was heard behind them followed by a loud roar.

Harry and Hermione broke the kiss to find where the roar had come from. Luna held a large lion head in her hands. It roared loudly. A streamer hung around its neck displayed the same message as Star's shirt.

Hermione looked over at her new husband and they both laughed.

Ron put one hand on his forehead. "I guess old habits die hard."

Harry put his hand on Hermione's cheek. She turned toward him.

"Another kiss Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes please Mr. Potter."

He smiled and then kissed his wife once more.

They broke apart with smiles on their faces.

- - -

"I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." Lee Jordon announced as they walked into the reception hall.

Luna still had the lion roaring which made Raven laugh.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the tables in which their family and friends sat.

Hermione's parent's hugged them tight. "Welcome to the family, son." Hermione's father smiled.

Harry smiled. "Glad to be here." He pulled Hermione close to him.

Her mother took a picture and wept. Harry pulled Hermione to the table where the Weasley family sat. Molly gleamed when they approached.

"Arthur, I told you they would be married someday. Now look where we are."

Bill and Charlie had their arms around their wives. "Good job Harry."

"I am happy for you two."

They smiled.

Hermione glanced over at a far table where Ginny sat sulking.

"I will be right back Honey."

"Don't be too long."

"I won't." Hermione kissed his cheek before retreating back to her best friend.

"Hey Ginny, what's on your mind."

"Nothing much."

"Don't pull that on me, I know it isn't true." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't keep anything from you can I?" Ginny looked up at her holding back tears.

"No you can't so spill, what is on your mind?"

"I did not want to make a big deal of this because it is your wedding day…"

Riley's carrier sat on the floor next to Ginny and she began to rock it with her foot.

"And…"

"Well, Malfoy broke up with me. He doesn't want a child or to settle down. So he started a new relationship with someone else." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "He lied to me. He told me he wanted to help raise Riley right but didn't want her to take his last name. Now I see why. He was going to leave her fatherless." Anger swept over Ginny's face.

"I am so sorry Ginny. I wish there was something I could do. If you need me to, Harry and I will take Riley for a weekend or something."

"That's nice and all but this is your wedding day, this is your time. I will find someone new someday, but until then I will raise my daughter myself. I know I can do it. She doesn't need Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione smiled. "Of course not."

Harry wrapped an arm around her. "It is time for our first dance." He whispered into her ear.

"Well, all right." She looked back at Ginny.

"Go, I am fine."

Hermione nodded and followed her husband to the dance floor. Harry wrapped his arms around slender waist, pulling her close. Hermione then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luna and Ron stepped up to the mic to sing the song for their first dance. Luna held it tight and looked over at Harry and Hermione.

**Luna: So this is love,**

**Mmmmmm**

**So this is love**

**So this is what makes life divine**

Ron wrapped and arms around his wives waist. The newlyweds danced slowly.

**_Ron: I'm all aglow_**

**_Mmmmmm_******

**_And now I know_**

**Luna: And now I know**

**_Ron: The key to heaven is mine_**

The newlyweds danced together smiling the whole time. Hermione's mother began to cry. Watching her mother made tears fall from her own cheeks. To her surprise, Harry did also. They wiped each other's tears and kissed. Luna looked over at her husband.

**Luna: My heart has wings**

**Mmmmmm**

**And I can fly**

**_Ron: I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_**

They looked into each other's eyes.

**_Both: So this is the miracle_**

**_That I've been dreaming of_**

**_Ron: Mmmmmm_**

**Luna: Mmmmmm**

**_Both: So this is love_**

The singers kissed then turned to the newlyweds who were an emotional wreck. They were both crying and holding each other close.

Ron wiped a tear from his eye. "It's so beautiful."

"MmmHmm." Luna fixed her mic stand.

Ron hugged her. "I love you."

Luna petted his head. "I love you too."

- - -

A/N: Only one more chapter left guys! The song in this chapter is from Cinderella. How hasn't seen that movie? I hope you have enjoyed the fic while it lasted.

Next chapter: I can hear the bells


	12. I can hear the bells

Chapter: I can hear bells

After dinner was served and a tissue box or two everyone began to dance. Everyone began dancing on the dance floor. Hermione's mom danced with Harry and Hermione with Ron. Riley slept in the arms of her grandmother so Ginny danced with anyone without a partner.

Harry dipped Hermione's mom back making her giggle. Hermione laughed as she watched. Ron spun her around. Luna came up behind them. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all." Hermione took a few steps back.

"Dance with me Hermione." Fred held out an arm.

"Okay." Hermione's dad cut in and danced with Hermione's mom so Harry was left Partner less.

Ginny approached him. "Dance? For all times sake?"

"Why not."

Ginny smiled.

- - -

Hermione took her shoes off and watched everyone dance happily. She let Ginny dance with Harry and they both looked happy. The fast song faded into a slow song and Harry looked for Hermione. She stood up and gracefully walked toward him.

Ginny retreated back to her families table. Molly was feeding her a bottle.

"I will take over Mom."

"No that's all right. I want sometime with my grand-daughter."

Riley smiled.

Ginny sat in the seat next to her and placed her hand under her chin. "I messed up Mom."

Molly turned to her only daughter. "Yes you did but things will change for you."

"How will they Mom? Draco broke up with me after I gave birth to our daughter. No matter what I do I will screw it up."

"No you won't. Yes you have made bad mistakes in the past but you learned from them. You won't screw it up."

"I cheated on my boyfriend of two years with his rival and conceived a child with him. Then I broke up with my boyfriend and got with the other guy just to find out that he cheated on me and denies that he has a daughter. Our beautiful daughter will have to grow up without a father." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy is an ass hole. His father is and so is him. Getting yourself involved in a relationship with him was a bad idea but I believe you learned your lesson and will walk away from this a better person." Molly looked at her daughter, who continued to cry.

"Ginerva, a man is waiting for you. He is out there. I know, deep in my heart I know, that there is someone out there for you."

"But who would want someone with a baby."

"You will be surprised."

Ginny looked up.

"Your brother Bill married that women Julia who had a son from a previous boyfriend. They developed a relationship and then fell in love. He discovered that her ex boyfriend raped her and that's how she conceived but that is beside the point. Bill did not love her any less. Having a child is a great conversation starter and it will determine how they will act as a father."

Ginny wiped her tears. "You are right."

She got up from the table and kissed her mothers cheek. "Thank you."

"I am your mother that is what I am here for."

"Thanks anyway."

"You go dance. I will take care of Riley for you."

"Okay." Ginny walked back on to the dance floor.

"Where were you?" Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"Talking to my mom."

Hermione looked into her eyes. "Ooo."

Ginny pulled her away from people dancing to talk to her.

"What's up?"

"I am not going to let Draco keep me down. I am young and beautiful, I won't let anything stop me. Someone is out there waiting for me."

Hermione was blown away by her new confidence.

Oliver Wood pushed through the crowd and ran into Ginny. "Oh I'm sorry. Congrats Hermione."

"Thank you Oliver."

He smiled and then walked toward Harry. Hermione turned back toward Ginny who looked like she was in shock."

"Ginny are you okay."

"I am more than okay."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What?"

**Ginny: I can hear the bells**

**_Hermione: Ginny, are you all right?_**

**Ginny: Well, don'tcha hear them chime?**

Hermione looked around confused.

**_Hermione: I don't hear anything_**

Ginny smiled and smoothed out her dress. She then looked toward Oliver.

**Ginny: Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat**

**Kesping**** perfect time?**

**And all because he**

Ginny put her hands on her heart.

**Ginny: Touched me**

**He looked at me and stared**

**Yes he**

Ginny put her hands on her hips.

**Ginny: Bumped me**

**My heart was unprepared**

**When he**

She held her arms out to her sides and looked toward the ceiling.

**Ginny: Tapped me**

**And knocked me off my feet**

She placed one hand on her forehead as if she was about to faint.

**Ginny: One little touch**

**Now my life's complete**

**'cause when he**

Ginny spun in a circle.

**Ginny: Nudged me**

**Love put me in a fix**

**Yes it**

She spun Hermione and giggled as her dress spun with her.

**Ginny: Hit me**

**Just like a ton of bricks**

**Yes my**

She wrapped her arms across her chest and held onto her upper arms.

**Ginny: Heart burst**

**Now I know what life's about**

**One little touch**

**And loves knocked me out and**

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands.

**Ginny: I can hear the bells**

**My head is spinning**

**I can hear the bells**

**Something's beginning**

She placed one hand over her heart.

**Ginny:Everybody**** says**

**That a girl who looks like me**

**Can't win his love**

**Well, just wait and see 'cause**

She released Hermione's hand and danced across the dance floor. Hermione followed her closely.

**Ginny: I can hear the bells**

**Just hear them chiming**

**I can hear the bells**

**My temp'rature's climbing**

**I can't contain my joy**

**'cause I fin'ly found my boy**

**I've been missin'**

**Listen!**

**I can hear the bells.**

Hermione grabbed her arm. Ginny smiled widely. Hermione was very confused. Ginny ignored the strange looks and continued on.

**Round one**

**He'll ask me on a date**

**And then**

**Round two**

**I'll primp, but won't be late**

Ginny appeared behind an unsuspecting Oliver. She cupped one hand over the other and then pressed them against her heart.

**Round three's**

**When we kiss inside his car**

**Won't go all the way**

**But I'll go pretty far!**

**And then**

She turned to Hermione with a dazed look in her eyes.

**Round four**

**He'll ask me for my**

**Hand and then**

**Round five **

**We'll book the wedding band**

**So by**

**Round six**

**Draco****, much to your surprise**

**This champion takes the prize**

**And…**

Hermione pulled Ginny away from Oliver. Ginny had one arm outstretched.

**I can hear the bells**

**My ears are ringing**

**I can hear the bells**

**The bridesmaids are**

**Singing**

Hermione pulled her right out of the room. Ginny's eyes were glassy and would not look at Hermione.

**Everyone says **

**That a guy who's such a gem**

**Won't look my way**

**Well, the laugh's on them**

**'cause I can hear the bells**

Hermione put her head on Ginny's head, checking to see if she was sick.

**My father will smile**

**I can hear the bells**

**As he walks me down the aisle**

**My mother starts to cry**

**But I can't see 'cause Oliver and I**

**Are French kissin'**

**Listen!**

She put a hand on her ear.

**I can hear the bells**

Hermione listened but did not hear anything.

**I can hear the bells**

**My head is reeling**

**I can hear the bells**

**I can't stop the pealing**

Ginny opened the doors and walked back into the reception hall. Ron, Luna, and Harry walked over to them when they saw Hermione follow Ginny inside.

**Everybody warns**

**That he won't like**

**What he'll see**

**But I know that he'll look**

**Inside of me yeah**

Harry gave Ginny a weird look so she grabbed onto his suit jacket and looked into his eyes.

**I can hear the bells**

**Today's just the start 'cause**

**I can hear the bells**

**And 'til death do us part**

Harry looked over at Hermione uneasily.

**And even when we die**

**We'll look down from up above**

**Remembering the night**

**That we two fell in love**

She released Harry and looked toward her elder brother and his wife.

**We both will share a tear**

**And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'**

**Listen!**

**I can hear the bells**

Harry, Ron and Luna looked over at Hermione who simply shrugged.

**_Hermione: She can hear the bells_**

Ginny smiled.

**Ginny: I can hear the bells**

Harry, Ron and Luna sighed.

**Harry, Ron, and Luna: She can hear the bells**

Ginny spun around in a circle

**Ginny: I can hear the bells**

Ron and Harry looked at each other

**Boys: Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum**

- - -

With her help from Harry, Ginny and Oliver got to talking and they really hit it off. Harry and Hermione danced together the whole night in each others arms. There was nothing that could spoil there night.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

- - -

A few months passed. Oliver and Ginny were dating and much to Ginny's surprise, he loves Riley.

Raven's fourth birthday was upon them and Ron and Luna were throwing a big party for her.

"Can you believe everything that has happened in the past year?" Harry exclaimed as he dressed that morning.

"It's amazing. So much has happened in such a small period of time. I never would have guessed that I would be getting dressed next to you."

Harry smiled. "Well you are Mrs. Potter."

Hermione picked up her hand and began to tame her hair. She wore a blue sundress with a bare back. Harry came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You look great hon." She smiled.

Harry wore a navy blue shirt and blue jeans.

"You look good too."

"Are you just about ready?"

Hermione smiled._ No matter how old Harry is he will never be patient. _"Just about."

She quickly finished straightening her hair. "There, now I am done."

He smiled. "Let's go."

They both got on their feet and closed their eyes.

POP!

POP!

They opened their eyes and they stood in Ron and Luna's kitchen. The same kitchen Hermione sang a song to Harry in over a year ago. A cake in the shape of a castle towered on the counter next to them. They were early. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out into the backyard. Tables with pink tablecloths were set up around the yard. A play castle was set up in the backyard and Raven was sitting in the tallest tower. Her shoulder length red hair glistened in the afternoon sun. She wore a purple and pink dress.

"Uncle Harry…Aunt 'Mione, look at me! I'm a princess." She gleamed.

"And a pretty one at that!" Harry smiled.

"Will you play with me?" Raven gave him a pleading look.

"Do I have to be a princess?" Harry approached the castle.

Raven laughed. "No, you can be the prince."

Harry laughed. "Good."

"You might have to rescue the princess and then marry her." Luna said from behind them. Harry turned around and looked at her.

Hermione giggled. "Can I be the evil witch."

"Okay." Raven smiled. "And daddy can be the old king." She pointed at Ron who had just emerged from the house holding Star. "And Star can be the queen!"

"What about me?" Luna put her hands on her hips.

"You can be my best friend who is a dragon."

Ron laughed.

"Daddy put a crown on cause your da king!"

Ron did as he was told. Star sucked her thumb as she watched everyone around her. Ron put a tiara on her curly blond head. He giggled.

"Let's play!"

- - -

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as they sat on the couch in the Weasley living room in front of the fire. Raven fell asleep in her father's lap clutching her new doll. Ron stroked her head and watched her breath. Luna fed Star a bottle as Star began to drift into sleep. Oliver held a sleeping Riley in his arms on the floor. He leaned against the sofa and Ginny laid her head in his lap.

"It's been a crazy year, but I am glad I moved out of my parent's house when I did." Hermione slipped her fingers between Harry's.

"I am glad too." Harry held her closer.

"I think we all are." Ron whispered.

Luna began to hum the song "Movin' out."

Everyone smiled.

- - -

A/N: That's it. It's done. That is the final chapter. The song I used in this chapter is I can hear the bells from the Broadway play Hairspray. I recommend it, it is really good. Anyway, I really liked this fic and I like the way it turned out. Thanks for being patient with the long waits between chapters. I hope I was forgiven. On that note I will end this story. Thank you everyone for your reviews and keep on the look out for my next fic! This is priestess-of-suzaku signing out!


End file.
